Avengers Day Off
by SunnyDee13
Summary: It's rare when the Avengers can actually go a day without worrying about trouble popping up out of nowhere, and just when they get a day to relax, the AC of the Tower completely breaks down. JARVIS can fix it, but the repair could take many hours. In the meantime, the team decides on a way to beat the heat. (Random idea that came to me in a dream. PLEASE R & R!)


"Whose idea was this again?" Steve asked, as he and the rest of the group walked through the parking lot and closer to their destination, each of them carrying tote bags on their shoulders. It was a clear, bright summer day, and was one of the only days where Director Fury let the Avengers forget about their duties, and go enjoy themselves. It was mildly hot out, and the sun beating down on on the earth below made the heat index rise, making it feel much hotter then it actually was. And of all days, this was the day which the air conditioning inside the Avengers tower broke down. Tony had instructed JARVIS to fix it immediately but the estimated time needed for the repair was a good 3 hours. Nobody could stand the heat. The temperature inside was hotter then outside! So, everyone suggested ideas of what they could do for the time being to keep themselves cool.

"Tony and Clint's." Natasha said, answering the captains question. "Well... mostly Clint's idea."

The place that everyone was at, the place that Clint had talked everyone into coming to, was none other then Magic Waters water park. Clint had seen an advertisement on television and practically begged everyone to go. He talked to Tony first, and he surprisingly agreed without any second thought. The heat can do that to people. It makes them desperate, makes them want to do anything to experience the cooling sensation of an ice cold drink or the feeling of jumping off the high dive into a pool. The wind rushing past you as you jump, brushing against your face and blowing through you hair, and then the cold splash of water at the end, which sends all knowledge of the heat away. Even Bruce, who didn't care much for water parks, agreed to go along.

The group consisted of; Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Loki.

Thor and Loki had not been introduced to many Midgardian activities, so they were both rather curious as to what this "Water Park" was.

"What is special about this water which gives it the name "Magic"?" Thor asked Clint.

The archer gave the god a weird look, but then replied, "Nothing's "Special" about the water, it's just called that because it makes it sound more interesting. Plus, water parks are just... awesome!"

Pepper overheard the guys talking and cut in, adding her thoughts. "If tony agreed to come, there has to be some sort of sorcery going on." She Joked. They all laughed, not only because it was funny, but because it was entirely true.

"So brother," Thor turned to Loki, who had been pretty quite on the ride to the park. "Are you excited?"

"Not sure if that would be the word for it." Loki replied. "I am highly curious though."

"Alright!" They all heard Tony say as they got to the entrance "Everyone head in, I'm paying the admission and locker fees."

Many reactions came from the members of the group. Clint rushed passed everyone and ran off to the locker room to change into his swimwear, all the while he was yelling joyfully like a little kid. Natasha laughed at him and her and Pepper walked off to the women's locker room. Thor and Loki stood there for a few moments looking around at the rides which could be seen from the entrance They didn't know what to think of it, but Tony, Steve and Bruce came up behind them, and made them snap out of their daze.

"Come on you two." Tony said after he finished paying all the entrance fees. "We better find Clint before he gets himself into trouble."

The guys walked on, and found the locker room. They walked inside, and quickly found that Clint had already put his stuff away in a locker and changed into his purple swim trunks.

"YO! Hurry it up! We haven't got all day!" Clint said to them all.

"Actually Clint - " Bruce tried to correct the archer, but his efforts proved pointless.

"Less talky! More dressy!" Clint interrupted Bruce. While he talked he used exaggerated hand motions and clapped his hands together, clearly showing his impatience "Come on! Chop Chop!" Clint walked out of the locker room, leaving the others to change.

They all did... because they certainly didn't want to keep Clint waiting any longer.

Each of them wore different colored swim trunks. Tony had a pair of red ones with two yellow stripes running down each side of them. And, being the genius-billionaire-playboy he was, they were monogramed with the name 'Iron man' on the backside. Thor had red shorts with single silver stripes around the bottoms. Loki's shorts were green with golden stripes. Steve worn shorts which bared the colors of the american flag, and Bruce worn a pair of black shorts with purple stripes. Once they were all changed, they walked out of the locker room, and Clint practically ran over to them.

"FINALLY!" He said in an unnecessary loud voice. "You guys take too long!"

"Whatever Birdseed." Tony replied to him. "We still have to wait for the girls."

In the women's locker room, Pepper and Natasha had changed into their swimsuits, placing their regular clothes into two neighboring lockers. Both the girls worn two piece suits. Natasha's suit was mostly black with red stitching which created a subtle floral pattern. It also had two red stings in the front of the top which she tied into a bow. The top have two straps which wrapped around her neck, and tied in the back Peppers suit had a swirly tie-dyed pattern using many shades of light blues and greens.

"How long do you think we could stay in here before Clint starts having a fit?" Pepper asked.

"Two minutes at most." Natasha answered. "He's rather overexcited to be here."

"Tony won't admit it, but he's pretty overjoyed too."

The both of them laughed. When they were finished changing they walked out of the locker room and looked around for the guys. It took only a few seconds before Natasha and Pepper heard a "wolf whistle from behind. They turned around, finding the guys all standing in a group, and they both walked over towards them.

Clint stared at Natasha as she walked, while he couldn't help but think that she looked damn HOT.

"Ooo, Nat! That suit looks real nice." He complimented her.

Natasha laughed. "Save it. We're here to relax and enjoy ourselves. Not to flirt."

The group began walking around the park, Clint leading the way, and trying to decide which ride to go on first. There were so many choices; Typhoon terror, the Splash Blaster, the Tsunami Bay wave pool, and so much more! Clint didn't know where to start! As they walked they approached a very large set of stairs which lead high above the park to the top a large waterside. Clint had recognized this ride from the commercial he saw.

"The Double Dare Drop Slide." Clint said looking up at the very tall structure which towered over everything else in the park. The group watched as two people went zooming down the two side by side slides in no more the 5 seconds flat. "Climb up to the top, and ready yourself as the floor drops out from beneath you. You're sent flying down a seven story drop and come to a rest at the end of the runway in less then 5 seconds. It's said to be the steepest, fastest water slide in the country."

"You aren't actually considering going on that are you?" Bruce said to Clint.

"Of course! It's the newest addition to the park and it's the most popular ride!" Replied Clint. "In fact, that's what we are all going to do first!"

"Oh no! I'm not going on that thing." Bruce argued. "You can forget it."

"Oh come on, Brucey!" Tony said. "Have a little fun! We ain't in the lab, we're at a water park!"

"Yeah," Steve added. "Get out of that science mindset and enjoy yourself."

The rest of the group gave more words of encouragement to Bruce, but the scientist held his ground and continued to refuse to go on the ride. It took nearly ten minutes and much more persuading, but eventually, Bruce reluctantly agreed to go. Well... more like Tony forced him to.

The group walked on, and started going up the stairs which lead to the top of the Double Dare Drop. Bruce looked up at the structure with an unamused look on his face. Clint lead the group, running up the stairs. His energy today was almost unending, and he was at the top before everyone else was even half way. He waited, with what little patience he had, for his comrades to catch up with him. While walking up the stairs, everyone, with the exception of Bruce looked around and saw all the other rides. The whole park could been seen from where they were. Bruce, rather then sight seeing, kept his eyes fixed on the steps in front of him. He walked slower then the rest of the group and was the last one to arrive at the top. Now being up close and personal with the ride, the excitement of the majority of the group members grew even higher then before.

Clint and Natasha went first. They walked up the last couple of steps and approached the ride operator who was waiting there. She told them to stand inside one of the tubes which had the platforms that drop out from under your feet.

"Alright," The operator said to the two assassins. "I want you to fold your arms across your chest," She demonstrated the instructions, folding her arms in an x shape. "And watch the light on the wall of the tube. When the light turns green the floor will drop."

Clint and Natasha nodded at her instructions.

"You ready?!" Clint asked.

"But of course." Natasha replied.

"Meet ya at the bottom!"

"Alright!" The ride operator said. "Have fun!"

The two crossed their arms, and readied themselves for the drop. There was a light on the wall which had three lights. Right now it was red. The anticipation and excitement Clint already had grew even more as the seconds passed. Natasha took in a deep breath preparing herself for the drop which was about to come. The rest of the group looked on as the two waited for the moment to arrive. Bruce grew even more weary of this ride as the tension quickly grew within these few seconds. Suddenly, a beep could be heard and inside the tubes, and the light turned green. A split second after that, the floor of both the tubes swiftly moved out from under the two occupants feet and they were sent speeding down the seven story drop, their only protection being the rush of hundreds of gallons of water.

If either of them made any noise, the rest of the group wasn't able to hear it, as they both were out of the sound range so fast. As soon as it started, it was over and Clint and Natasha were both at the end of the slide runway in a matter of only 4.8 seconds. Once at the end, Clint stood up, stepping out of the slide.

"WOO! Yeah!" He yelled joyously. "That was awesome!" He then walked over to Natasha, helping her to stand up, and brushing a few loose hair strands out of her face. "Wanna go again?" He asked her.

Natasha laughed at him. "Haha, one step at a time. Maybe later."

Back at the top of the ride, the operator called for the next two people.

"How about the two gods go next?" Tony said turning towards Thor and Loki. "You up for it Reindeer games?"

"If you insist, Stark." Loki replied.

"What about you, Pikachu?"

Thor was confused at Tony's odd nickname for him, but he ignored it, and happily agreed to go next. The two brothers walked up to the ride operator, and were given the same directions as were told to Clint and Natasha. The operator waited for the signal from the other ride supervisor at the bottom, which would let her know it was okay for them to go. The signal was made, and the lights inside the tubes started changing colours. The two gods both took deep breaths in preparation while the red light turned to yellow. Bruce's anxiety grew higher as he realized that his turn was quickly approaching He knew for fact that Tony wasn't going to let him back out of this...

The light turned green and the gods of mischief and thunder were dropped and sent rushing down the water slide. The drop was so unexpected and intense, that both of the gods were overwhelmed; so much that even if they wanted to scream they wouldn't have been able to. The water splashed against their faces, and if they opened their mouths, water would surely find it's way in. They both reached the bottom of the slide, coming to a stop at the end of the runway. They stood up, regaining themselves from the experience they just had. To them, it seemed to have lasted longer then it actually had.

Clint and Natasha were waiting at the bottom, the former having his arm draped over Natasha's shoulders. They both walked towards the two Gods, who had now regained their composure.

"Woah! That was only 4.3 seconds!" Clint said looking at the timer which was near the exit. Along with the time, it also recorded exactly how fast the brothers were going as they were on the slide. "So? Was it awesome or what!?"

"It was certainly an experience unlike any other." Thor answered with a laugh, while he moved a few stands of hair out of his face. "What about you, brother? Did you find amusement in it?"

"Actually, yes. Perhaps this place will be more enjoyable then I had imagined." Loki replied with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Clint said.

"Alright, Bruce!" Tony said, back at the top of the drop slide. "You go next!"

"Uh no... I'd rather not."

"Bruce." Tony replied with an unamused, serious look. "Don't be scared of it."

"I - I'm not scared!" Bruce argued. "I just don't see how being dropped down 7 stories is even remotely considered fun."

"No, Your scared." Tony insisted. "I can tell."

"I'm not afraid of it..." Bruce said, quieter this time. He may have said he wasn't afraid, but inside... he actually was.

"Would it make you feel better if I went down with you?" Tony didn't wait for Bruce to reply, but turned around and faced Pepper. "Pepper, do you mind going down with Stars-and-stripes?"

"Sure." Pepper replied. Stars-and-Stripes, Steve agreed as well, and he and Pepper went and took their turn on the slide. Once again, the same instructions for a safe ride were given, now getting a bit tedious and repetitive to listen to... It was the policy though. Everyone had to hear those same rules. Pepper felt a bit bad for the ride operator, because she had to repeat the same thing over and over again. It certainly didn't seem like an exciting job.

"Bruce," Tony started, as Pepper and Steve waited for the lights on the tube wall to turn green. "Really, why are you scared?"

"I'm said I'm not scared."

"You're not a good liar you know." Stark could obviously see how tense Banner was. The longer he was up here the more his eyes fluttered around with fear, quickly glancing and analyzing not only every detail of the ride itself, but the surroundings too. Bruce was restless, sometimes shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and never staying absolutely still. "Now come on, tell me what's frightening you."

Bruce did not say anything for a few moments after Tony finished speaking, but when he did, he spoke nearly in a whisper. "...It's the height..."

"You have acrophobia?" Stark said slightly surprised.

Bruce sighed. "Yes..."

"Well the easiest way to overcome a fear is to confront it hands on. You know, grab it by the horns!"

Bruce considered Tony's words. They were true, and Bruce truthfully wanted to be rid of this hindering fear. Although he never knew exactly how this fear of heights came about, he has never been able to get rid of it. Bruce had an easier time controlling "the other guy" then he did dealing with his phobia.

"Next!"

Bruce and Tony had not realized that while they were talking, Pepper and Steve were both sent down the ride, and were now below them at the bottom. Tony looked over the rail, and waved to Pepper. She waved back, and gave Tony a thumbs up, telling him that she liked the ride.

Tony walked up to the ride, but Bruce stayed put. Tony looked back, when he noticed he wasn't following, and then walked back over to him.

"Come on." Tony walked behind Bruce and pushed him towards the ride. It was not an aggressive push, but more like a light encouraging one. "You can do it. It'll be over before you know it."

Knowing that it was far to late to turn around and run, Bruce took in a deep breath and walked forward. Tony walked into one of the tubes, and a few moments later Bruce did the same. They heard their instructions and promptly crosses their arms over their chest. They were told to watch the lights and get ready. Bruce closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the lights. He'd rather not know when the drop was coming. That way we wouldn't be able to bail out of the tube at the last second. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his hands into fists, his nails almost penetrating the skin. He heard but one short beep before the floor move quickly out from under his feet, and then he felt himself being pulled down by the force of gravity. He kept his eyes shut while be went down. The rushing water was cold, and slashed against his face, and even though he was wearing his glasses, he could feel the drops hitting him in the eyes.

Like Tony had previously said, it was over before Bruce even knew it, and he found himself gasping for air when he realized he was at the end of the runway. He stood up, his legs a bit shaky. He took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes a bit.

Sounds of cheers and applause were heard. Bruce placed his glasses back on his face, ignoring the water drops that now spotted the lenses. The rest of the Avengers were standing there, smiles decorating their faces.

"Way to go, Bruce!" Clint cheered. "You got the fastest time of anyone! Only 4.2 seconds!"

"See, Brucey!" Tony said. "What did I tell ya?"

A grin formed on Bruce's face. That wasn't as bad as he thought. "Thanks, Tony. I own you one."

Now that the doctor had lightened up, and the worse part was all over and done with, the group let him choose what they would go to next.

"How about the wave pool?" Bruce suggested.

Everyone happily agreed. Clint was still the most enthusiastic of everyone, and quick bolted off, running like a loon towards the Tsunami Bay.

"We better follow him." Steve said.

At the wave pool the Avengers found Clint already out in the far end of the wave pool lounging on a large blue inner tube. At this moment in time the waves were not on, so the water was relatively calm, aside from the splashing of the the playful children and their parents. Natasha had a great idea, and she began walking into the water. She made sure that Clint didn't see her, and made her way towards him. Once she was in the deeper side of the pool she swam under the water, and continued getting closer to Clint. She approached the inner tube, quietly surfacing behind it, and, in one swift motion, she tipped the tube over, and flipped the archer into the water.

Clint flailed his arms, and came to the surface of the water gasping for air at the sudden surprise sneak attack. He turned in the water, identifying his attacker. Natasha looked back at Clint with a wide smirk on her face. She laughed quietly.

"You know this means war, right?" Clint said.

"Ha ha. Bring it on!"

The two assassins spent much of their time trying to dunk each other under the water, all the while they would laugh and smile like excited little kids. As for the rest of the group they all were waiting in anticipation for the waves to be turned on. Every 15 minutes or so, the generators in the water would create waves that grow to over six feet!

Soon enough a loud short noise was made, sounding like a ship's horn. A few moments after that the generators were activated, and the vibrations started the waves. They were small at first, but quickly grew larger, and much more powerful. While most people chose to stay in the middle of the pool, the Avenger guys were daring each other to see how far they could go against the waves. The closer they got to the generators, the stronger the current was, and the harder it was to stay in one spot.

"Ha, Losers!" Clint shouted making an "l" on his forehead with his fingers. He was at around the 12 foot deep part of the pool, while everyone else was at the 10 foot mark. Clint's yell caught the attention of one of the life guards around the deck of the pool, who promptly stood up, blowing his whistle He called out to Clint saying that he had to stay behind the 10 foot line, and continued to yell at him for not reading and complying to the posted rules. Clint would have shot a snarky comment back at the life guard, but doing so would surely get him, and possibly the others all kicked out of the wave pool. And he certainly didn't want that to happen. The archer grumbled to himself, but the swam back over to his friend, behind the 10 foot line.

The Avengers continued having their fun. Pepper and Tony both lounged together on a double inner tube. Periodically, Pepper would splash Tony, and then they would both engage in a splash battle. Tony didn't play fair though. He flipped himself and the tube over, dumping Pepper into the water. Clint, Steve, and Bruce were have a "contest" of sorts to see who had better balance. Each of them had a single inner tube, and they had to stand on it, seeing how long they could stay in that position before they fell into the water. With the waves, this was certainly no easy task. They all did fairly well, but Steve ended up being the victor of the three. The captain then asked Thor and Loki if they wanted to participate. The two gods agreed and another contest began. This time, however surprising it may have seemed, Steve fell off first, and in the end, Loki was the last one standing.

"Dude you cheated!" Clint accused Loki.

The God of mischief gave the archer a very unamused look. "How did I possibly cheat at a game as simplistic as that? I was standing there. I just have far superior balance is all."

"You're just mad you didn't win, Clint." Natasha said with a laugh.

When the waves were shut off, the water slowly reverted back to its calm state. The Avengers then all agreed to move onto something else.

"Who wants to choose the next ride?" Tony asked the group.

"We need to go on Typhoon Terror!" Clint shouted, his excitement still not having reduced since his arrival.

"You had your turn!" Tony said back. He then looked at Natasha. "How about you?"

"I think I'm with Clint on this one." She replied, winking at the archer.

With that settled the group moved on towards the next ride, Clint once again, running ahead of them.

For this ride you have to carry a large, four-person inner tube to the top. The inner-tubes were yellow with a blue stripe around the outside. The Avengers approached them. Clint soon found out that the inner-tubes were much heavier then he thought. When he tried to lift it, he was surprised by the weight of it, and only ended up dropping it back to the ground. The rest of the group laughed at him as they walked closer.

They split into two smaller groups. One group had Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor, while the other had Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Loki. Two of the heavy inner tubes were needed, so they all helped carry them both up the stairs to the top of the ride. Tony's group was the ones going first. They walked forward up the last couple of steps, and placed the inner tube into the large opening at the start of the water ride. The ride attendant held the inner tube in place, while she instructed everyone to get in, with their feet facing the center of the inner tube. Tony helped pepper in first, and then sat down in his spot. Bruce and Loki took the remaining two places, and, once everyone was settled in, the attendant let go of the inner tube letting it slowly start heading for the ride.

For the first few seconds everything was calm, slow, and peaceful even. Then, suddenly there is a drop which sent the inner tube and its occupants speeding down through a waterfall and into a large funnel shaped tunnel. This curved funnel rocked the inner tube back and forth, up and down the walls walls before it sent them spinning out the opening at the bottom, and down the rest of the slide. By this time, everyone was soaking wet, and was bewildered by all the splashing water, and shear speed as the inner tube worked its way through sharp turns and twisting curves. After a few more twists and turns, the group came to a stop with a huge splash into the pool at the bottom. They all got out of the inner tube. When Loki tried to get out of it, he tripped and fell face first into the pool of water they were standing in, further soaking himself even more then he already was.

Back at the top of the ride, the attendant motioned forward the other four Avengers. They approached her, letting the inner tube drop into the starting position. The attendant once again held onto it, and told everyone to get in while placing their feet into the center. Thor, Steve and Natasha got in with no problem. The inner tube though had started to drift, so the attendant stood in front of it to prevent it from going down before everyone was ready. Clint got in, and due to the current and everyone moving around, the attendant had no time before the inner tube started down the ride. she tried to get out of the way, but was a split second too late. She was pushed down with them into the ride. Shouts and screams of "OH MY GOD!" came from the four group members. Thor and Steve grabbed the attendant pulling her onto the center of the inner tube and tried to keep her on, to stop her from getting hurt. The ride dropped into the funnel, splashing and shaking the inner tube violently. The attendant had her eyes closed tightly as she tried to hold on.

"We are so sorry!" Thor said to the attendant. Steve uttered many apologizes to her as well.

The ride dropped out of the funnel through another waterfall, and started going through the winding curves. There were more splashes of water, and still the attendant kept her eyes shut. The sheer surprise of what had just happened, made her somewhat lose sense of time. She didn't know how long she was on there, where they were on the ride, how much farther it was to the end, or anything really. The inner tube rounded the corner of the last curve, splashing into the pool at the end. Steve and Thor helped the attendant stand up. All four members of the group said various apologizes to her.

"No, No. It's fine!" The attendant replied, with a laugh, after realizing that it was all over now. "I'm good!"

"Are you sure?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah!" She laughed again while giving a thumbs up. "It's all good!" The attendant began walking back to the stairs to return to her post at the top of the ride. While she had never expected anything remotely like this to happen, she couldn't help but laugh. This was certainly a story to tell to the other employees.

"Oh God!" Clint shouted. "I feel so bad for her! Oh my god! It's my fault ain't it?!"

"No it is not your fault." Thor replied to the archer to try to calm him down. "It could have very well happened to anyone."

The event put a damper on Clint's mood a bit, but he decided to look on the bright side; They made her day more exciting then anyone else's!

Steve was quick to suggest that they should continue on. He pointed to a ride which, from a distance looked like some type of roller coaster, but actually was a very large water ride. The Splash Blaster. The group walked to the entrance of the ride, having to zigzag between the bars which were placed to create the line. Surprisingly, there were very little people waiting to go on this ride. It didn't take long before the Avengers were all up at the front.

"Hey Bruce," Tony quietly whispered, "If your afraid of the height of this one, you can go now... I won't tell anyone."

Bruce gazed up at the structure. While it was only about half the size of the drop slide, but it still made his acrophobia rear its ugly head again. He really thought about walking away from this ride while he had the chance, but the more he thought about it, the more he said to himself, 'No! You can't keep running from your fear! Go on the ride and get over it!'

"Uh... No." Bruce replied. "It's alright."

"You sure?" Tony asked. "This is your last chance."

"I'm sure."

With that, Tony nodded.

The Splash Blaster is a ride in which two people sit in a two person raft, holding onto the handles on the sides, and get taken up by a conveyor belt to the top of the ride. At the top they then enter a pitch black tunnel and get sent speeding on down into the ride. Clint and Natasha volunteered within the group to go first.

They walked forward, the attendant informing them that Natasha had to sit in the front. Clint sat behind her, and once they were both settled in, the attendant pressed a button which turned on the conveyor belt, and began taking the two occupants of the raft to the peak of the ride. The way up the ride was slow, and the rising anticipation in both Clint and Natasha was nearly off the charts.

"You can see everything from up here!" Clint stated.

"Don't be getting excited yet." Natasha replied. "We're almost at the top."

Their little raft soon reached the peak, and the attendant at the top platform waved.

"Enjoy!"

The raft quickly entered a very dark tunnel, curving sharply around the first turn, and gained speed. The two assassins let out a combination of laughs filled with joy, and shouts dripping terror. The tunnels had many waterfalls which the raft ran through, and hills which had powerful water jets to propel the ride up and over the edge. At one point on the ride, there were several small hills right after each other, and the raft quickly went up and down then, sometimes even lifting off of the track a couple of inches. More sharp twists came, and splashed the two occupants who were already soaked. The ride then went around one more turn, and came to a stop at the same place it had started. Clint and Natasha got out of the raft.

"WOO!" Clint shouted. "I like this ride! ANOTHER!"

Natasha laughed. "Oh, Clint. I think you've been hanging around with Thor too much."

The other Avengers patiently waited their in line for their turn. They all had very different reactions to the whole experience Thor and Loki had not expected much of the ride to be so much sharp turns, and certainly had not have imagined that water jets would be pushing them up the hills. All in all though, they both admitted that they enjoyed it.

Tony and pepper thought the ride was very cool. Although, when Tony got out of the raft, his legs were shaky and Pepper had to catch him so he didn't fall.

"Hahaha. Where would you be without me?" Pepper joked.

"Haha. Very funny Ms. Potts."

Steve said that the ride was not what he expected it to be... It was much more! After being the saviors of the world, you would think that the Avengers would more the expect things like this, but it seemed that even the simple things caught them by surprise. They all have learned to expect the unexpected here. Nothing is as it seems! They had to be prepared for anything thrown their way. Bruce's Acrophobia still surfaced, but once the raft was inside the tunnels the doctor relaxed a bit. That is until the ride picked up speed, and ran through the sharp turns and various hills and drops.

The Avengers all kept taking turns choosing what to do next. They went on the smaller watersides which were not as near as steep or fast as the Double Dare Drop, but were still fun all the same. Then there was Tony suggestion of the Lazy River. It was a nice change from all the thrilling rides. Laying back and relaxing while listening to the calm, water and watching the peaceful waterfalls was a very enjoyable experience. They even went on some of the rides again! later in the day, the group grew hungry and retired to the snack shack to get something to eat. Tony took care of all the costs, and they all ate their food. Afterwards, Clint spotted the Ice cream stand, and everyone quickly agreed with his idea. Clint still had his uncontrollable energy and rushed off towards the stand. Everyone got and Ice cream cone, each of them choosing slightly different flavor-topping combinations.

When they finished eating they quickly noticed that it had gotten darker. The sun was setting below the west horizon line and the east side of the sky had started to turn black, the moon showing slightly through the thin clouds.

"Anyone have the time?" Steve asked.

Tony looked at the water-proof watch he was wearing and then answered, "8:30pm."

"Have we really been here all day?" Loki said.

"Seems so." Clint replied. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"The air conditioning system of the tower should certainly be fixed by now." Thor added.

"You guys want to head on back?" Asked Pepper.

The Avengers all nodded. They returned to their respective locker rooms, and changed back into their regular clothing. They packed up all their things, and all met near the entrance.

"Wait!" Clint said before everyone started walking. "We need to get a picture." He looked around and then ran up to the employee by the front entrance "Excuse me, could you take our picture?" Clint pulled a small digital camera out of Natasha's tote bag, and gave it to the employee.

"Oh! Sure!" She agreed.

The Avengers all stood together in front of the huge Magic Water sign for their group photo. They situated themselves so that everyone would easily be seen in the picture.

"Alright, say Magic!"

"Magic!"

*Click*

* * *

**Back at Stark Tower**

In the tower, on the top floor noises could be heard from the main room. The noises sounded like music, laughing, giggling, and all around fun. The source of all these sounds resonated from a large group of people which occupied the room. There was people dancing, chit-chatting, and enjoying the music. There was a bartender behind Tony's counter, who was serving various drinks, ranging from cocktails to shots to almost anything you can imagine. Three people stood in front of the large windows of this room, looking out over the skyline. These people were SHIELD Director, Nick Fury, and agents Hill and Coulson. Each of them held different drink in their hands which they periodically took a sip from.

"Haha." Fury laughed heartily. "This years celebration is going very well."

"It certainly is." Agent Hill replied. "Great idea choosing this as the location, Coulson. How did you ever trick all the Avengers into leaving?"

"Easy. I had someone hack into JARVIS's mainframe, and made him shut down the AC." Coulson replied. "Even though they may have super human abilities, they all still couldn't take the heat."

"Coulson, my man!" Fury said, clapping the Agent on his back. "You are a genius!"

The three SHIELD members shared a laugh and then high-fived each other, smiling with accomplishment.

* * *

OH MY GOD! I got this Idea, and I HAD to write it!

This was just so hilarious to write, and I have WAY to much fin with this. This much fun should be illegal!

Pairings! Yay!

Teehee! I sneaked in some little hints at pairings I like  
**Clint X Natasha**  
**Pepper X Tony **  
AND!  
A tiny bit of **science bros**!

The ending was a bit rushed, but it works for what I wanted it to do.

Let me know what you all think  
**I'd LOVE to heart YOUR opinions!**


End file.
